The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a right-angle type connector.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP-A 2005-310515. The connector disclosed in JP-A 2005-310515 has a contact connected to an inner conductor of a coaxial cable, a holder for holding the contact, and a conductive member including a mating portion arranged outside of the holder.
As shown in FIG. 4 of JP-A 2005-310515, the conductive member is produced by bending a blank that has been cut out of a single sheet metal. The conductive member has a base including a cable holder for holding the coaxial cable and a mating portion including an annular portion matable with a mating connector (receptacle). The cable holder holds the coaxial cable in a state in which the coaxial cable extends in a first direction. When the blank is bent, the mating portion rises from an end of the base in the first direction toward a second direction perpendicular to the first direction. Then the mating portion is pushed down toward the base (e.g., see FIG. 5 of JP-A 2005-310515). Specifically, the conductive member of JP-A 2005-310515 is produced by forming the blank, then forming the base and the mating portion in a state such that the base and the mating portion are substantially perpendicular to each other, and applying a pressure to the mating portion so as to bend and push down the mating portion toward the base.
If the connector of JP-A 2005-310515 is reduced in size, the annular portion or the like may be deformed by a pressure applied to the mating portion to push down the mating portion toward the base during the bending process of the conductive member. Additionally, the annular portion may be deformed when the connector is to be mated with the mating connector.